The Antagonist
by ARIX EYES
Summary: kini Naruto kembali dengan kekuatan berbeda setelah dihianati oleh temannya hanya untuk sebuah tahta dan karena itu maka dia membuat perjanjian dengan dewa lama yang membenci manusia melebihi Naruto. AU(MAYBE),STRONG(not godlike),plot diambil sebelum kehancuran Uzushio


Tantangan pertama ari dari seorang author yang nggak akan ari sebutin namanya, jadi nggak usah lama-lama lagi ari persembahkan

.

.

.

**The Antagonist**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From Anime Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate:M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Adventure**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: NarutoX…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: Little Crossover(just Little),Lemon(maybe),Lime(maybe),Torture,Gore,Blood,OOC,OC,OJ,Typo,SKS,Alur Nggak jelas,ETC**

**.**

**Prologue :The New God Of Destruction**

"**now I declear that I am the new God destruction!"**

**~Naruto**

Dia dihianati,dia dibuang,ditusuk dari belakang oleh teman baiknya,orang yang paling dipercayainya karena apa? Hanya sebuah jabatan dan sebuah kehormatan hanya karena itu teman-temannya tega menghianatinya, hanya karena itu orang terpercayanya menusuknya dari belakang. Dia bagaikan malaikat yang dibuang dari surga dengan sayap yang patah

Semua miliknya telah dirampas hingga tidak tersisa apapun lagi kini yang tersisa darinya hanyalah 'BALAS DENDAM' dan tujuan akhirnya adalah menduduki tahta kehancuran yang sudah lama dibiarkan kosong, dan janjinya adalah membuat semua manusia merasakan rasa sakit seperti yang telah dia rasakan. Hasratnya hanyalah balas dendam dan membunuh, keinginannya hanyalah balas dendam dan menduduki tahta kehancuran dan tidak akan ada satupun manusia dapat menghentikannya bahkan pahlawan terbaik manusia

Tidak ada cahaya yang dapat melindungi manusia ketika dia datang karena hanya akan ada kegelapan yang disekitar mereka dan kegelapan itu akan memeluk setiap manusia yang ada didekatnya hingga mati

Dan tempat pertama yang akan merasakan kesakitannya adalah Uzoshio tempat kelahirannya dan juga tempat dimana dia dihianati

.

.

.

Rambut kuning mentarinya yang berdiri dengan liar dikepalanya, mata biru samuderanya yang biasanya cerah akan semangat kini telah hilang dan digantikan oleh mata biru samudera yang gelap bagaikan ingin menenggelamkan orang yang menatapnya, tiga garis luka disetiap pipinya untuk mengingatkan dirinya rasanya dihianati oleh teman baiknya

Matanya kembali melihat padang rumput yang terpapar luas bahkan hingga mata tidak dapat memandang lagi, angin yang menghantam mukanya membuat rambut kuningnya melambai-lambai yang searah dengan angin,daratan yang indah sepertinya tetap saja tidak mempengaruhi hati pria tersebut karena hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit dan mati ketika dia dihianati oleh teman-temannya, hatinya yang dulu hangat berubah menjadi hati dingin bagaikan daratan yang selalu hujan dan tidak pernah ada cahaya matahari sedikitpun

Dirinya sudah menetapkan tujuannya dan sepertinya sekali lagi seseorang akan menduduki tahta kehancuran karena bagaimanapun juga dia adalah renkarnasi dari Indra salah satu anak dari Hagoromo Ootsuki, seorang prodigy yang tidak terpilih melainkan adiknya asura. Adik yang lemah tapi memiliki teman yang membuatnya kuat, bagi Naruto teman itu tidak ada karena kini dia tidak akan mempercayai siapapun, mungkin

Dia percaya kekutannya yang sekarang tidak dapat membuatnya menduduki tahta kehancuran dan maka dari itu dia membuat perjanjian dengan dewa tua yang juga muak dengan manusia. Kontrak telah tertulis dipunggung Naruto, kontrak yang akan membantunya untuk memenuhi keinginannya dan seperti semua perjanjian semua harus ada bayarannya dan yang harus dia bayar adalah sebagian sisi baiknya dan dengan itu dia sudah dapat menduduki tahta kehancuran atau lebih tepatnya tahta 'dewa kehancuran dan kemusnahan'

Bagi semua orang dia kini bukan apa-apa selain mantan Uzukage yang telah mati tidak lebih tidak kurang, toh tidak ada yang akan mengenalnya lagi setelah beberapa tahun lagi, tapi sebaliknya mereka semua akan mengenalnya sebagai pembawa kehancuran dan kemusnahan bagi mereka

Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun karena temannya sendiri tidak memperdulikannya melainkan menusuknya dari belakang dan yang kita bahas ini bukan kiasan menusuk dari belakang yang berarti menghianati melainkan menusuk dari belakang yang sebenarnya dengan kata lain dia ditusuk dari belakang menggunakan pedangnya sendiri yang dipegang oleh temannya dan lebih parahnya lagi dia ditusuk ketika sedang ada rapat, dia dibunuh didepan semua orang yang dia kenal bukannya ditolong melainkan dia ditusuk kembali oleh semua yang ada disitu, bila dihitung oleh Naruto semua tusukannya ada 23 tusukan, sebuah kematian yang tidak terhormat untuk siapapun

Uzushio bukanlah desa yang bersih akan hal-hal kotor, Uzushio adalah desa munafik, Uzushio bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga bagi Naruto kini melainkan sampah yang harus dibersihkan selayaknya dunia ini dan Naruto adalah pembersihnya

.

.

.

Mata biru samuderanya kini hanya menatap desa yang hampir hancur akibat serangan tiga desa besar dan sepertinya saat ini desa itu atau lebih baik disebut Uzushio dalam kedudukan menang, sungguh desa yang kuat karena sampai saat ini Uzushio masih selamat walaupun sudah ada dalam ambang kehancuran dan untuk memasuki tahap tersebut adalah dengan sedikit dorongan dari seorang mantan Uzukage mereka

Ribuan, bukan jutaan mayat shinobi berserakan dimana-mana, bau amis juga tercium dihidung akibat darah yang ada dimana-mana. Bagi banyak orang desa ini mungkin masih ada harapan tapi tidak ketika mantan Uzukage datang karena….

"akulah yang akan menghancurkan kalian bukan tiga desa besar,bukan shinobi lain melainkan aku mantan Uzukage kalian. Aku yang akan menghancurkan kalian,memusnahkan kalian hingga bahkan kami-sama pun tidak dapat menolong kalian. Dan semuanya akan dimulai dengan ini…." Sambil berjalan masuk kedalam Uzushio hingga akhirnya Naruto berhenti di tempat yang sangat dia kenal. Mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke gedung tinggi tersebut sambil memusatkan Chakranya ke telapak tangannya hingga terbentuk bola hitam yang seukuran dengan bola basket yang dikelilingi oleh percikan-percikan petir berwarna merah darah

"**[Yang Release: Black gellel Gun]**"

**BLARR…**

Sebuah karya indah yang indah, sebuah keindahan bagi orang yang jalan hidupnya telah hancur, sebuah keindahan bagi orang yang hatinya telah berubah, hati yang dulu hangat menjadi dingin itulah dia,calon baru untuk tahta yang telah lama dibiarkan kosong, calon baru dari dewa kehancuran dan kemusnahan, dia adalah Naruto dan ini adalah debutnya!

.

.

.

Puas itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Naruto setelah dia membuat debut pertamanya dan sekarang dia akan membalaskan dendamnya kepada orang yang ada didepannya ini, salah satu dari orang yang menghianatinya, sungguh bagi Naruto saat ini akan sangat memuaskan bagi dirinya

Mata biru gelapnya kini menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya dan ekspresi orang yang ada didepannya kini adalah tidak percaya karena seingatnya orang yang meledakkan gedung ini seharusnya sudah mati dan dia yakin akan hal ini karena dialah yang membunuh orang yang ada dihadapannya ini bersama teman-temannya, apakah ini karma karena telah menghianati orang yang selalu percaya kepadanya? Tidak karena ini akan lebih parah daripada karma itu sendiri

Keringat kembali muncul dipelipisnya,tubuhnya pucat akan kaget yang bercampur dengan ketakutan, kesialan sepertinya telah datang, mata violetnya sendiri tidak pernah lepas dari sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat karena takut dan kaget, takut akan karma dan kaget akan orang yang kini ada dihadapannya

Rambut merah darah miliknya kini mengikuti hembusan angin yang tidak beraturan. dunia seakan berhenti, pandangannya menjadi hitam-puith bagaikan kaset lama, semua hal yang ada disitu kini menjadi lambat bahkan serpihan-serpihan debu dapat dilihatnya tapi bukan itu yang mengherankannya tapi orang yang kini ada dihadapannya orang yang membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak hingga sekarang, orang yang membuat dia dihantui kini ada dihadapannya bagaikan Bogeyman yang keluar dari mimpinya dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda dari saat terakhir mereka bertemu

Mata violet miliknya kembali bertemu dengan mata biru gelap milik orang yang ada dihadapannya, rambut merahnya berterbangan tidak menentu akibat hembusan angin dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan milik orang yang ada dihadapannya ini karena saat ini juga rambut kuning mentarinya juga seirama dengan angin

"ada apa kau seperti melihat hantu?" ucap pria berambut kuning mentari itu dengan seringai kejam yang terpatri diwajahnya, detik ini sangat dia nikmati dengan cara melihat wajah kaget dan ketakutan yang bercampur menjadi satu dari orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini

**BUAGH…..**

Kaget ya, sakit jelas, darah segar kini dapat dirasakannya disudut bibirnya, bagaikan sesuatu yang ingin menarik paksa jiwanya keluar dari tubuhnya, itulah yang dirasakan pria berambut merah tersebut setelah merasa sesuatu mengenai perutnya yang membuat dia merasa sakit setengah mati, matanya kini membulat ketika sadar apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya kini dia tahu apa karena saat ini dia melihat kepalan tangan yang masuk diperutnya dan kepalan tangan itu adalah milik orang yang dari tadi dia perhatikan, sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah betapa cepatnya tapi belum berfikir dengan cermat kini dia harus merasakan kaki yang mendarat dengan tepat diwajahnya. Angin serasa terhembus dengan kuat kearah lain ketika tendangan Naruto kena telak diwajah yang kini dia benci, tidak beberapa lama tendangan tersebut baru terasa sakit dan disusul oleh pukulan perut lainnya yang membuat dirinya terlepar dengan kuat kelangit

Seringai kembali terpatri diwajah Naruto ketika dia mendaratkan serangan yang baru saja dia lakukan dilawannya yang bahkan lawannya masih cengo hingga tidak dapat mengetahui serangan tersebut datang dan sepertinya ini akan terasa nikmat bagi Naruto tapi tetap saja dia harus tetap waspada karena bagaimanapun juga Naruto tidak menunjuknya sebagai ketua anbu karena hal lain selain kekuatannya dia dan kepintarannya

"**[Yang Release: Black Gellel Gun]**"ucap Naruto sambil menembakkan bola hitam yang sama seperti tadi tapi kini ke target yang masih melayang diudara dengan bebas tanpa terhalangi apapun kecuali tekanan angin

**BOOMM…**

Bunyi memekakkan telinga yang tadi kini kembali lagi dapat didengar, kepulan asap kini menghiasi langit yang memang sedari tadi sudah gelap, seringai sadis Naruto kembali terpatri dibibirnya ketika merasa jutsunya mengenai targetnya tapi seringai itu hilang ketika ternyata yang serangannya kena hanyalah sebuah potongan kayu

'_Kawirami_?' batin Naruto ketika sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi, mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua arah untuk mencari targetnya tapi hasilnya nihil karena sepertinya target miliknya telah kabur entah kemana dan ini bagi Naruto ini akan makin menyenangkan, belum selangkah Naruto langsung dihadang oleh lima shinobi Uzushio yang dapat Naruto kenali dari pakaian mereka.

"**SUITON: WATER DRAGON!**"

"**FUUTON: WIND VACUUM!**"

"**FUUTON: WIND CUTTER!**"

"**SUITON: WATER BULLET!**"

"**SUITON:WATER DRAGON!**"

Teriak kelima shinobi Uzushio tanpa diberi aba-aba, kelima serangan mendadak tersebut tentu saja tidak diperhitungkan oleh Naruto dan oleh karena itu Naruto terkena dengan kelak yang menimbulkan asap yang begitu banyak disekitarnya membuat kelima shinobi tersebut tidak dapat melihat apa-apa

Dengan perlahan asap yang menutupi tempat tersebut mulai menghilang dan membuat pandangan menjadi lebih jelas dari sebelumnya, kelima shinobi tersebut membulatkan mata mereka ketika melihat hasil dari jutsu kelas A mereka, target yang mereka serang bahkan tidak terluka sedikitpun bahkan bajunya yang kini berbeda adalah sosok astral yang kelihatannya melindungi Naruto dari serangan mereka, sosok yang membuat hati kecil mereka memberontak dan memaksa mereka untuk lari tapi ego milik mereka yang membuat mereka tidak lari dan ego itulah yang akan membuat mereka mati

Seringai kembali terpatri diwajah Naruto entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya jam ini, melihat wajah yang ketakutan adalah hobi baru untuk Naruto dan hal itu membuatnya semakin semangat untuk membunuh, tanpa perintah sosok yang melindungi dirinya perlahan-lahan menghilang dan meninggalkannya sendiri, keinginan yang semakin besar untuk membunuh membuat Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan yang membuat bola yang lebih kecil dari serangannya yang tadi, sebuah bola yang kelihatan dengan jelas bahwa bola itu tidak stabil,seringainya makin besar ketika merasa jutsunya sudah siap. Kelima shinobi yang ingin mengambil kesempatan langsung menerjang Naruto dengan kunai di setiap tangan mereka tapi apa mereka tahu bahwa semua itu sudah terlambat ketika Naruto mengucapkan….

"**[Yang Release: Circle Of Death]**"

**BOOMM!**

Kini tidak ada tanda kehidupan selain Naruto yang ada disekitar situ yang ada hanyalah bahan-bahan bangunan yang sudah luluh lantak akibat serangan Naruto yang barusan, tidak tumbuhan yang hidup yang ada hanyalah tumbuhan yang sudah layu. Kelima shinobi yang menyerang Naruto kini hanyalah tubuh yang terbakar hangus dengan kulit yang tersisa sedikit

Tap…

Tap….

Tap…

Naruto membalikkan badannya kebelakang ketika mendengar langkahan kaki, kini mukanya kembali mempatrikan seringai tipis ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang. Pria yang seumuran dengan dirinya pria yang mempunyai rambut merah darah yang acak, mata hijaunya menatap kearah Naruto dengan santai, wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang membuat Naruto mengenalnya. Dia memakai baju standar jounin yang dibalut oleh jubah berwarna hitam dengan kanji berwarna merah, di sampingnya terdapat pedang katana yang terbalut dengan kain berwarna merah, dan katana itu bertengger dengan manis

" sepertinya kau diangkat menjadi kage setelah membunuhku, eh….."

**SYUUT….**

Naruto melompat keatas ketika merasa dirinya diserang dari belakang dan kini dapat melihat siapa yang tadi menyerangnya, kini seringai yang sedari tadi terpatri kembali melebar dan lebih melebar ketika mengetahui siapa yang menyerangnya. Empat orang yang membunuhnya ditambah seorang teman baiknya yang telah menjadi kage

"kalian semua berkumpul untuk menyambutku?, kalian sangatlah baik dan karena itu maka aku akan memberikan kalian hadiah…."

"**[YANG RELEASE: GATE FIVE: MASK OF DEATH]**!"

**BOOMMM!**

Ledakan kekuatan yang begitu besar kini dapat dirasakan disekitar tubuh Naruto, kini kegelapan menyelimuti Naruto, tangan kanannya memegeng wajahnya dan dari sela-sela tangannya dapat dilihat sebuah topeng yang berbentuk muka, sebuah topeng yang dari lobang matanya keluar api, topeng yang memilik dua tanduk, topeng yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya ketakutan dan topeng ini adalah….

"**ONI….**"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**TBC….TTBC…..TTBBC…TTBBCC….. sooooo bagaimana? Bagus?jelek?nggak?Biasa2 aja? Review lah supaya ari tahu bagus atau nggak, disini ari sengajain untuk membuat Naruto hanya mempunyai satu element saja akibat perjanjiannya dengan dewa tua yang laknat itu, lalu ari juga sengaja membuat chakra Naruto berbeda dari yang lainnya yaitu berwarna hitam karena ada maksud tertentu**

**Yang Release: Black Gellel Gun/ sebuah jutsu yang terbuat dari Chakra Yang(hitam,Gelap) milik Naruto yang dipusatkan di tangannya sehingga tercipta bola hitam yang siap ditembakkan,Rank A**

**Yang Release: Circle Of Death/ sebuah jutsu yang hampir sama dengan (Black Gellel Gun), bedanya adalah Circle Of Death adalah kumpulan kekuatan yang tidak stabil membuat jutsu ini berbahaya dan salah sentuhan maka dapat meledak kapan saja,dimana saja,Rank A(karena kurang stabil)**

**Yang Release: Gate Five: Mask Of Death/ jutsu yang hampir sama dengan delapan gerbang, bedanya jutsu ini hanya memiliki enam gerbang saja dan saat ini Naruto baru bisa membuka gerbang kelima selama tiga menit dan itu cukup karena kalau melewati batas waktu itu maka Naruto akan cacat permanent,Rank S**

**Yang Release: Infinite Spear/ Jutsu milik Naruto yang dapat menciptakan ratusan bukan ribuan tombak kegelapan yang mampu menembus baja setebal apa saja,Rank S**

**Naruto Profile**

**Age: 21**

**Like: Ramen,Prank, Darkness**

**Dislike: Betreyal, anything he doesn't like it :)**

**Taijutsu: 8/12**

**Ninjutsu:12/12**

**Genjutsu:4/12**

**Kenjutsu:12/12(maybe from his Uzumaki Blood)**

**Kekkei Genkai: Instant Recover(from god and his Uzumaki Blood)**

**Family: None or He doesn't remember it**

**Friends: Nobody**

**Trait: Prank,Kind sometime Evil, Cold Not to cold,Genius**

**History: Mantan uzukage yang dihianati oleh temannya sendiri hanya untuk kekuasaan, semua orang mengira dia telah mati tapi ternyata belum dan kini dia membawa kekuatan yang didapatnya dari dewa tua untuk menduduki tahta milik dewa kehancuran dan kemusnahan yang telah kosong, dan tentu saja untuk balas dendam dengan harga yang mahal yaitu menjual sebagian dari kebaikannya kepada dewa tua tersebut dan kini dia menuntut balas dendam**

**REVIEW PLZ**


End file.
